1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover, and more particularly to a protective cover for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical protective covers for vehicles comprise a frame or a skeleton that is required to be attached to the vehicle manually when required, and a cover or a tent is required to be further attached to the frame manually for covering the vehicles and for protecting the vehicles from sun shine. This is inconvenient such that most of the drivers do not like to use the protective covers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional protective covers for vehicles.